


Detroit: You Are A Fucking Human

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Connor has a dick, Connor somehow becomes human, Cute Connor, Explicit Language, Fluff, Human Connor, Humor, M/M, Smut, don’t question it, seriously though I have no idea either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Connor is confused by his new human body and doesn’t understand his bodies urges. Hank tries to help.





	Detroit: You Are A Fucking Human

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly sucks.

“Hank? Hank? Hank? Hank? HANK!?!” Hank shot up from his bed and went tumbling to the floor.

“Jesus fuck-What the hell is it Connor?” Hank placed his hand above his heart and took in deep breaths to try and calm himself.

“My stomach keeps making weird noises and I don't know what to do.” Connor looked like he was freaking out and his eyes were moist.

  
“Wait Connor are you fucking crying-Ah never mind. Come here.” Hank spread his arms and Connor didn’t hesitate in jumping into the warm arms of his older lover.

“You're just hungry Connor. It’s nothing to get worked up about.” Hank ran his fingers across Connor’s jawline and cheek and Connor leaned into his touch.

“H-hungry?” Connor stuttered out, looking so fucking confused and cute that Hank couldn’t help ruffling his hair and kissing his template.

“Yes Connor hungry. Come on, I’ll make you a sandwich.” Hank stood up with his smaller boyfriend clinging onto him like a baby koala and headed to kitchen.

Opening his cabinet he found a not-yet-expired loaf of bread and in his fridge he discovered an edible bit of cheese and a slice of ham which didn’t smell bad.

Readjusting Connor so that the smaller man’s chest was now pressed against his back and his legs were wrapped around his waist, Hank reached for a knife and cut two slices of bread. He then placed it on a clean plate that he’d found all the way at the back of his cabinet and laid the cheese and ham on one slice before closing it.

“Bonne appétit you cute little cinnamon roll.” Hank sat on his sofa with Connor on his lap and handed him the sand which.

Connor examined the sandwich for a second and sniffed it, his tongue poking out and licking his lips when he smelt the delicious scent of food.

“Hmph!” Was the sound Connor made as he shoved the whole sandwich into his mouth which caused his cheeks to puff out like a hamsters.

Hank threw his head back and laughed extremely hard at the curious look on Connor’s face and as he calmed himself down, he wiped the happy tears that had escaped him away.

“Connor you idiot, take small bites. Christ, you have seen people eat before haven’t you?” Hank asked his smol boyfriend with a fond expression on his face.

Connor tried to think of when he saw other humans eating while he was an Android but nothing came to mind. Like a kicked puppy, Connor lowered his gaze and shook his head.

Hank sighed exasperatedly but Connor seemed to take it the wrong way as his eyes watered a bit.

“Hey kid, don’t cry. Seriously, I’m not mad.” Hank peppered Connor’s face with kisses and tried to comfort his sniffling boyfriend.

“Sorry, I’m still getting used to this whole..emotion thing..” Connor gestured to himself after finally managing to swallow the sandwich and Hank smiled in understanding.

“I really don’t understand how you can feel so..so much and can deal with it all...I feel so..overwhelmed..” Connor said, struggling to explain and find the right words.

  
“Don’t sweat it Con. I’m sure there are plenty of others who are going through what you are. And plus, you’ve got me to help you...Hey, what’s up with that disgruntled look on your face?...what? You don’t think I’m a great teacher?..Are you seriously fucking pouting right now-don’t give me those eyes you manipulative little bastard! You fucking know what those stupid puppy eyes do to me-Ah fuck it, I can’t stay mad at you. Especially when you look at me like fucking kicked puppy.” Connor smiled in that cute way of his (seriously his smile is the fucking reason I live) at getting his way and kissed the spot under Hank’s neck where he knew the older man was incredibly sensitive.

  
“Sh-shit you fucking tease…” Hank groaned, pushing his head back to give Connor more access.

Connor didn’t reply and continued pressing kisses all along the base of Hank’s neck, loving how he could feel, really feel, the texture of Hanks neck, the warmth of Hank’s neck and the pulse in Hank’s neck.

  
Connor soon felt a strange sensation in his stomach and froze.

“Hank?” Hank titled his head back down and gave Connor a concerned look.

“I think...I think I need to pee?” Connor said confused and Hank once again lost his shit. Hank let out loud laughs and kissed Connor’s darkening cheeks.

“Please tell me you can at least figure out how to use the urinal?” Hank said hopefully. Connor’s face turned completely red and he buried his face into Hank’s neck in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Hank groaned but stood up, Connor immediately latching onto him again though Hank couldn’t bring himself to care as it felt really nice to constantly cuddle with a clingy Connor.

Hank brought them to his bathroom and waited for Connor to pull his trousers down and pee.

Connor, not catching onto what Hank wanted simply stood there, swinging back and forth on his heels.

“Oh for fuck sake-” Hank reached forward and yanked Connor’s pants down along with his boxers and grabbed Connor’s shoulders, making him stand in front of the surprisingly clean toilet.

Hank lifted the toilet seat up and stood behind Connor, placing his hands on top of Connor’s and guiding Connor’s hands to his dick.

  
Connor slightly lowered his head and smiled when he saw his and Hank’s fingers interlocked.

 

2 bad instructions, lots of screaming and thankfully no messes on Hank’s bathroom floor, Hank finally got Connor to pee and the two were in a weird way proud of Connor.

 

  
In a really, really weird way.

 

Connor and Hank washed their hands when Hank finally noticed Connor’s growing...

  
“Are you fucking hard right now Con?” Connor’s eyes widened in shock and when he looked down, and sure enough, his dick was hard and leaking pre-cum.

“Well I mean another human being was touching my dick and in my defense that human being was you so I’m not surprised that I am now sporting an erection.” Connor said bluntly, making Hank facepalm.

I almost forgot how straightforward this clingy little poodle is. Hank thought to himself smiling and looking into Connor’s chocolate brown eyes.

Hank rolled his eyes affectionately at Connor and dropped to his knees looking up at him through half-lidded eyes.

Connor’s new heart lurched in his chest and he bit his bottom lip to prevent any moans from escaping.

  
“Hank?” Connor rasped as the man in question wrapped his mouth around Connor’s dick and began to bob his head up and down.

“H-Hank!” Connor moaned when he felt Hank licking the slit of his cock and the overwhelming need to release something from his dick became so unignorable that he gave in and came in Hank’s mouth. Hank simply swallowed it all and stood up, wiping a small bit that escaped his mouth away with the sleeve of his shirt.

Hank scooped Connor into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. Lying down, Hank spooned Connor and nuzzled his face into the chestnut brown hair.

“I love you Hank.” Connor said firmly, feeling happy that he could very honestly say that he was in love with Hank and not blame it on a fault in his code or a malfunction in his system.

“Love you too Connor.” Hank kissed the top of Connor’s head and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
